


Bad Girlfriend (or where alcohol and simmering anger can lead)

by LadyShema587



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShema587/pseuds/LadyShema587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity blows off some steam at a dance club provoking a powerful reaction in Oliver which she taunts for her own benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girlfriend (or where alcohol and simmering anger can lead)

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this song Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman on my playlist for a month now. It partially inspired this fic although it changed quite a bit once I started writing it. Not really sure it ended up where I intended. Anyway smut ahead. Enjoy! And let me know what you think!

_Friday 7 p.m. Queen Consolidated Offices_

Felicity was trying not to glare through the glass separating her desk from Oliver's office. It was difficult. He was sitting on the couch with a potential new investor. Mrs. Henry Lawton III. Or the widow of Mr. Henry Lawton III. 

Mrs. Lawton had been a last minute schedule addition. She'd arrived late for a 6 p.m. meet and greet that should have lasted no more than 15 minutes. She was still here an hour later. 

It had begun innocently enough. She had been a compatriot of Moira's on many of the same city charity committees. Mrs. Lawton had been out of the country when Moira's untimely death occurred and wanted to offer her sympathy in person. 

Felicity imagined that's how it had started with a sympathetic touch to Oliver's arm as she spoke of shared grief over lost loved ones. Mr. Lawton had died a few years earlier of a heart attack. He was 85 and it was officially a quiet death at home; unofficially, there was an elevated level of Viagra in his system. (What doctor would prescribe Viagra for an 85 year old, Felicity did not know.) Why Oliver was continuing to allow her hand to smooth his coat and finger his shirt, Felicity really had no idea. 

Then there was Laurel.

Laurel Lance sat in the chair to the right of Mrs. Lawton and Oliver and appeared to be trying to draw some of the old lady's attention from her new arm candy. 

Laurel with her trim figure and perfect smile was perfectly in tune with the aristocratic social scene of Starling City. The mixture of Mrs. Lawton's and Laurel's laughter as it drifted to Felicity's desk was making her nauseated.

Felicity knew she was failing at trying to appear busy on her computer but couldn't think of a better option. If this encounter wasn't over in the next 15 minutes, she was strongly considering triggering one of the emergency evacuation protocols.

Finally, Felicity saw the trio get to their feet. ‘Yes!' her inner voice screamed as she rose to retrieve Mrs. Lawton's coat.

Oliver was leading her to the door now. He met Felicity with a roll of his eyes that made Felicity smile as he took the coat to help the lady into it. 

"Thank you, Oliver," Mrs. Lawton crooned as she angled her cheek so Oliver would place a kiss to it. "It was lovely seeing you. You must come for dinner soon. I insist. Really, Oliver, you should consider letting go of this bachelor life of yours. The adventure of two people together…” her hands were back to playing with the lapels of his coat leaving no doubt who she thought he should settle down with, "is the most exhilarating."

"Wonderful advice, I'm sure Mrs. Lawton," Oliver said with the playboy laugh. "I've never really been considered the marrying type."

"Nonsense. And I said call me Edith," Mrs. Henry Lawton III continued her ploy even as Oliver pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Sorry. Childhood habits are hard to break."

That was the last Felicity heard as she turned back to her desk to gather her things to leave walking by Laurel who continued to watch the exchange curiously.

Oliver returned to the office seconds later disbelief writ in his features. "I swear that old bat was either trying to slip me her phone number or feel me up." 

Felicity cackled and said, "Why not both?" 

Oliver glared at her with a slight twitch of his lips but was prevented from replying by Laurel.

"Oliver, the reason I stopped by this evening was to give you this," Laurel handed him a folder. "It's the list of attendees and the schedule for the Rebuild Starling City Gala next month. The mayor's office just sent the final list over and I thought you'd want to go over it to anticipate problems."

Oliver barely glanced at the file before moving to give it to Felicity, "Yeah well Felicity has been…"

"I could walk you through it if you want?" Laurel interrupted abruptly. It was obvious she was angling to get Oliver alone; that's why she had waited out Mrs. Lawton.

Laurel had barely acknowledged Felicity since she entered the office and was pointedly not looking at her now.

Oliver looked at Laurel quizzically before turning to Felicity and saying, "So I guess we’ll just read through this. You can head home if you’d like.” His voice dropped slightly before adding, “I’ll go straight to the lair when we finish.”

"O.K." Felicity answered slowly, already mad at herself for the doubt that had begun to swirl in her belly. 

Oliver moved to guide Laurel back into his office stopping to kiss Felicity goodbye as he passed. He either miscalculated or Felicity turned her head but his lips caressed her cheek instead of her lips, "See you, later?" 

"Maybe," Felicity replied meeting his gaze. At his inquiring look she continued, "I thought I'd go meet up some old friends. Drew has been trying to get me to come out for months. And I feel like a drink." 

"Ok…" Oliver hedged not sure what to say. "You got your Taser?"

Felicity smiled and patted his cheek condescendingly, "Don't you worry about me, Ollie. I think you've got your hands plenty full right here." 

She walked out of the office without giving him a chance to respond. 

Something was obviously wrong. Felicity never called him Ollie. And when was the last time she had wanted to go out to clubs on a Friday night? Unless, it was the basement of Verdant. 

So, Oliver did what any rational, worried boyfriend with a sidekick at his disposal would do; he made Roy follow Felicity. He would have asked Digg but the image of his reaction at the prospect stopped that thought before it came to fruition. 

Oliver knew Felicity was perfectly entitled to blow off some steam now and then. 

He had his own means of blowing off steam. He quickly finished with Laurel put her in a cab home and made his way to the new lair. Oliver attempted to work out his confusion and frustration by pushing his body to new limits of endurance.

Felicity and he had been together for a couple of months now but that conversation left him baffled. 

They had arguments sure; what couple didn't? But they hadn't argued in the office earlier, Felicity had just frozen him out. 

Oliver had just snapped an arm off of one of the new dummies when he heard his cellphone ring. It was Roy.

"Yeah?" Oliver answered with a raised voice.

"So… you may want to get over here," Roy muttered hesitation clear in his voice even over the background noise of a nightclub.

"Why?"

"Felicity made me five minutes after I walked in here. If I'd been any closer, I'm pretty sure her loud voice would have shattered the glass in this place. As I wasn’t, she only toasted me and proceeded to accept every drink offered to her."

"Just make sure she gets home okay."

"Well… that's the next thing. Judging by the death glare she shot me and the male clientele she's surrounded herself with, she's not going to listen to me. I don't think I've ever seen Felicity this pissed, Oliver." 

"Where are you?"

"Broad Street. A dance club called Light."

"I'm on my way."

Oliver showered, changed and rode his Ducati across town in record time. It was after 1am and the closer he got to the center and the Starling hot spots the heavier the traffic got. 

By the time he reached the club, it was well past cut off to allow more paying customers entrance but Oliver Queen was a recognizable face everywhere in Starling. They waved him through without question. 

He strolled in quickly taking in the scene. The lights danced wildly and the mass of bodies grinding to indistinguishable music produced a scene of unabashed euphoria. 

Felicity was nowhere in sight.

Oliver found an empty seat at the bar and ordered a Cognac from the bartender before Roy quietly slid into the seat next to him. 

Oliver nodded his way downing the Cognac in one gulp.

"Dude," Roy began as he nodded to the bartender for his own drink. "What did you do?"

Oliver glared in response, "Where?"

"Over there," Roy answered nodding to a raised platform on the left side of the DJ. 

Oliver focused on the bodies grinding on the platform. The shock of blonde curls in between a shirtless man and a scanty clad woman finally allowed him to lay eyes on his girlfriend. 

Felicity was smiling and moving to the unyielding beat of the music. Her hair down in loose curls wiped back and forth. 

Anyone with a causal acquaintance with the woman in question would never have pegged her for a brilliant IT specialist or his quietly efficient executive assistant. Felicity wore skin tight faux leather pants, six inch strappy heels and a loose silk halter top that when combined with her movements made her lack of a bra apparent to anyone looking. And there appeared to be several people looking. 

Oliver's eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend as he had rarely seen her. She looked hot. But the fact that everyone in this club was seeing her like this created a strange tightening in his chest. 

"You can head home," Oliver said to Roy without looking his way. "I got this."

"You sure?" Roy asked but Oliver had already moved away into the crowd toward the platform. 

Oliver slowly made his way to the platform. He was directly under it and eye-level with Felicity's calves before he finally called her name, "Felicity!"

Barely hearing him over the music, Felicity looked around before finally down and into Oliver's eyes. Seeing him she smiled brightly, "Oliver!" and leaned down to slide off the raised platform into his arms. "Dance with me."

Her soft curves against his hard planes immediately confirmed his hypothesis about her lack of a bra. Felicity was drunker than Oliver had ever seen her, but at least she appeared to have forgotten whatever it was that had made her mad. He allowed her to lead him into the grinding beat of the music. 

He lost himself in the feel of her in his arms as their movements synchronized to the sexy rhythm of the music. Felicity locked her arms loosely around his neck and swayed in his arms. Her hips rocked into his leaving him no choice but to grasp her waist and move with her.

But damn her effect on him was instantaneous. These days the slightest touch from her made him crave her and there was nothing slight about the way she was grinding her body into his. 

He knew Felicity felt the vibration of his growl of frustration near her ear even if she couldn't hear it above the music. He knew because she shot him a wicked smile and began trailing her hands and fingers down his chest. When she moved her fingers inside his leather coat to the thinner material of his dress shirt, he was forced to grab her wrists.

"Felicity…" Oliver's voice was laced with warning.

"What?" Felicity asked in genuine drunken confusion.

"Let me take you home.” 

"Oh, you're no fun," Felicity wined playing with his coat zipper when another thought hit her. "What did you drive?"

"Ducati," Oliver answered watching her eyes widen in excitement.

"Mmmm…" Felicity practically purred. "Leather, a motorcycle, and you... always something I've wanted to experience."

Oliver quirked an eyebrow in surprise but quickly moved to lead her through the crowd and outside before the throng of people tried to leave at once. 

Riding on the back of Oliver's motorcycle back to her townhouse, Felicity felt her happy euphoria fade away with her buzz. She remembered why she had felt the need to get drunk and forget for a while. 

And he hadn't even allowed her that freedom! Oliver had made Roy follow her and then come and collected her like she was a child or some possession.

‘Screw that male chauvinistic crap!' 

She jumped off the bike as soon as Oliver parked in her front of her house. She unlocked the door and attempted to slam it shut but he was right behind her. 

He caught the door and followed her into her living room.

"Felicity?"

"I'm not in the mood, Oliver."

"What's going on with you?"

"What? Just because I decide to go out and have a little fun on a Friday night something must be wrong? My whole life isn't about being at your beck and call, Oliver."

"I don't think that…"

"Yes, you do! You hold the reins to every part of my life. I'm either working at QC or the lair. Hell, for the past few weeks I'm with you all night too!"

"I thought…"

"You thought what? That this Girl Wednesday role you've assigned me includes all the sex and Russian roulette you want to play with my emotions? Felicity's here, she's a warm body. I can have her without having to change anything is this double life I'm leading. Hell, half of Starling thinks we're sleeping together anyway! Might as well get some traction from the gossip and pad the playboy persona." 

Oliver tried to pull a hysterical Felicity into his arms but she shook him off and he was left to listen.

"Well screw you, Oliver! If it's so much more rewarding being the sexy most eligible bachelor than a real person, you can have it! And really… if you're that comfortable whoring yourself to every wealthy widow that walks into QC with a blank check, that's your business. But don't turn around and object when I want to go out to blow off a little steam."

"Felicity! You were blowing off steam grinding with strangers!" Oliver threw his jacket off as his temperature rose. 

"So what?" Felicity stared him down. 

"So, there were half a dozen men enjoying your little impromptu show! You were one step away from them feeding money into your clothes.”

"Well, if that isn’t the most… sexiest chauvinistic crap!” Felicity took a breath to control her anger. When she opened her eyes Oliver in his day clothes hands balled into fists staring at her made her heart skip and heat spread through her.

Time for a different release of anger.

“Why, Oliver? Is that something you would have liked to see? Strangers' hands against my skin?" Felicity lowered her voice with each question, moving her hands to his chest.

"Stop it!" Oliver growled as he captured her wrists in his large hands.

"Why?" Felicity continued to prod, "I bet I could have made some good pocket change. There was this one guy who kept watching me as he danced against his girlfriend. I could tell he…"

"Fe-li-ci-ty," Oliver gritted her name out through clinched teeth unconsciously tightening his grip on her wrists. 

This was new. Felicity had never seen this side of Oliver's anger. He was a dangerous man. What would he do if she kept pushing him? She knew he'd never hurt her but just then the darkness in Felicity wanted to see him lose his carefully crafted restraint. 

"I'm pretty sure he'll be jacking off thinking about me for the foreseeable future," Felicity said the tantalizing words low looking directly into Oliver's eyes.

"NO," he gritted the word out.

"Why?"

"Cause you're mine!" Oliver growled the words before pulling her roughly against his hard body his lips attacking hers with a bruising velocity. His lips moving over hers with force just before his tongue forced its’ way into her mouth.

When the kiss broke, Felicity had to fight to control a whimper from escaping her mouth when she saw his stormy eyes. She couldn't stop the taunt that flew from her bruised lips, "Prove it."

Oliver's hands were all over her then. Her flimsy halter was easily moved out of the way so his rough hands could grope her breasts. His lips crashed back into hers in a meeting of tongues and teeth as they struggled for dominance. Felicity's hands went to work his belt. She could feel his cock hard beneath his clothes and she unconsciously pressed further into him. 

Feeling her hands inside his pants, Oliver bodily pushed her away. 

"Felicity…" Oliver was panting as he tried to put the brakes on this. "We should slow down."

"Why?" Felicity asked an edge still in her voice.

"Cause you're drunk and pissed at me."

Felicity groaned and tried to reconnect their bodies but Oliver grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Just shut up and fuck me…"

"Felicity…"

"Damnit! I should have just gone home with that guy who bought me the blow job. I thought it was a lame pick-up then but now… I bet he wouldn't be trying to talk me out of having sex. He'd probably have me against the wall by now."

"Felicity…" his angry growl was definitely predatory as his hand grabbed her shoulders hard and held her inches from his body.

"What's the deal, Oliver? You still just playing a part? Can’t figure out if you’re a repressed vigilante or billionaire playboy?”

"Is that what you want? Me to stop playing? Shut up and fuck you?" Oliver's voice reached a depth not far removed from the voice modulator he wore in the suit. He grabbed a handful of her hair pulled her back forcing her to look directly at him as he spoke. His eyes slowly moved between her mouth and her eyes. "Against the wall has potential. But how about the floor, you on your knees and me behind you?" 

Felicity closed her eyes at the erotic images his words provoked unconsciously moving her body closer to his.

"Would you like that?" Oliver's breath was near her ear just before his tongue licked her skin. His hand loosened his grip of her hair but maintained close contact with her.

"Yes," Felicity knew her voice was shaky and Oliver had just pulled her earring into his mouth with a sharp tug. 

"I can't hear you."

"Yes."

"Yes, who?"

"Yes, Oliver. Please fuck me. I don't care how. You inside me now. I need you, please…" Felicity strung all of the thoughts together in a single gasping-for-breath thought just before she crashed her lips into his. 

She attempted to devour him but he had another plan. It became a duel for dominance. Tongues tangled and teeth nipped. Oliver's hands groped down Felicity's body until he could grasp her leather covered ass and haul her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

Felicity tried to undo the buttons of Oliver's shirt but only managed the top two before Oliver slammed her hard into the wall.

The impact broke both her concentration and their mouths' exploration.

The expression that Felicity found in Oliver's eyes was unlike any she'd ever seen. His pupils blown with lust she'd expected to see but his locked jaw made his expression predatory.

The power he eluded made her shiver and go weak at the knees.

When he worked a hand between their bodies to unzip her pants, she was quickly sliding back to her feet on the floor.

He was rough tugging the tight leather down her thighs. When they were mid-calf, she pulled away to step out of them and fling them away. Her hands then went to pull her slinky halter over her head. She deliberately flung it into Oliver's face forcing him to catch it.

He caught the silk but his eyes stayed on her body taking in every inch of her skin. Her underwear was red bikini cut, simple but effective. She used his distraction to advance on him and press him forcibly into the wall. 

She grasped his shirt collar in her hands and quickly ripped it open with a smile, "I've always wanted to do that."

Oliver replied with a smirk and hauled her body into his so their bare chests meet before seeking her mouth with a pressing hunger. 

Felicity was momentary lost in the desire but when she felt his hands sneaking inside her panties she was reminded of the burning lust racing through her body. She couldn't think of anything past Oliver inside of her and she wanted it as quickly as possible.

It had never been like this with them. Oliver seemed to anticipate her need even before she tried to vocalize it further. His fingers sweeping through her folds and down inside her were rough and just what she was craving. 

If her head hadn't been thrown back in pleasure, the sight of Oliver's intent gaze as he fucked her with his fingers would have made her cum. As it was Oliver was enjoying the best show on earth. Felicity grasping her bottom lip in her teeth her eyes closed as her body rocked into his as she chased a release only his touch could provide. He got harder watching her get off in his arms.

"Oh fuck!" Felicity's throaty gasp when she came apart in his arms. Oliver's quick reflexes were the only thing keeping her from collapsing to the floor. 

She recovered by grasping the back of his head and kissing him hard. Her hands worked his belt and the fly of his pants until they were falling down his legs.

His cock spring to attention in her hand. He had apparently foregone underwear after his workout. He was more than ready to fill the ache he'd created inside of her. 

"I need you, Oliver." Felicity purred looking into his eyes. "Don't wait. Just fuck me, please…"

His lips again crashed into hers and Felicity was aware of only his taste and touch as he pulled her into his arms and taking the stairs two at a time carried her to her bedroom. 

She landed on her bed with a thump in Oliver's rush to get a condom from the nightstand. 

Felicity was in a daze probably more from the alcohol she'd consumed then just the desire but the only thing clear to her in that moment was the man moving toward her, condom in place.

The look in Oliver's eyes momentary stopped her breathing so that the feel of his hands grasping her panties to pull them off made her gasp. The bed shifted as he joined her on his knees to pull the fabric slowly down her legs. He kissed her thigh, her knee, her calf and finally her ankle before flinging the panties to the floor. His eyes never left hers.

Oliver stood back up and held a hand out to help her rise. He placed a passionate kiss to her lips before growling, "Turn around."

Felicity moved to obey getting on her hands and knees in the center of her bed. 

He stepped behind her, widening her stance so he fit comfortably between her spread thighs. 

Felicity hung her head as sparks raced through her when one of his hands held her hip and the other slide his hard penis across her center. Once, twice, then he was firmly pressing inside of her. He was firm and insistent stretching her in the most delicious way.

Her teeth bit into her lip and her hands tightened on the blankets beneath her as Oliver slowly withdrew before slamming back inside hard and fast.

"Fuck, Oliver…" Felicity mewed in bliss rocking back against his thrusts with every bit of leverage she could manage in this position.

He added a circular twist of his hips to every other thrust and quickly had her tethering on edge. He felt huge thrusting into her, the position ensuring he struck her g-spot with increasing momentum. His larger body pressed against her from behind made the feeling that much more overwhelming. 

She came hard screaming his name.

She bucked back against him as her muscles clamped down around his thrusting cock. She rose up on her knees pressing back into his chest turning her head to seek his mouth with hers. Her hand covered one of his over her breast while she felt his other hand dig into her hip to both hold her steady and center himself. 

He was forced to still his movement inside her, the effort making him grit his teeth and hold her tighter. 

When she finally unclenched around him, Felicity whimpered feeling him slid out and carefully roll her to her back beneath him. Her knees fell wide at her sides and their eyes met as he moved above her.

His large hands caressed her inner thighs and pushed them up and out before moving back inside of her.

His hard thrusts resumed at a slower pace. His eyes locked with hers made Felicity feel the true impact of each and every thrust. It was overwhelming how completely he filled her, how every nerve ending she possessed was alive and in tune with Oliver’s body. Felicity pulled the too short strands of Oliver’s hair, her teeth grinding together as she tried to control her loud groans from becoming screams.

It was too much for Felicity. She felt shaky. The tightening and tensing of her muscles momentary feeling too much like burning. She was somewhere between pain and pleasure and her unconscious tried to ease back. 

Oliver knew better. He knew Felicity was close again. He moved his hands under her round bottom forcing her to meet his thrusts. 

Felicity shut her eyes and scratched her nails over his back. She felt like she was going to explode or her body turn inside out. She squirmed beneath him, her shoulders against the bed Oliver holding her lower body up as the pace of his thrusts increased.

Oliver wrapped her legs around his waist and dropped his head to nibble and suck on her breasts. 

His caresses were short lived as the burning need consumed him and his thrusts became frantic. 

Felicity came apart beneath him with a scream of his name as she dug her nails into his lower back.

He thrust deep inside of her as his own orgasm overtook his body draining every bit of energy from his body until he collapsed against Felicity. 

It was several minutes before he had any strength or presence of mind to roll his weight off of Felicity as they both panted from their exertions. He brought her to lie atop him; their bodies entwined into a heap of sweat and satisfaction.

Felicity recovered first, pulled a lightweight blanket over their bodies and placed several kisses to Oliver’s chest before snuggling close, finding her place in the crook of his neck and allowing her eyes to close.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Felicity was awaken to Oliver closing her bedroom shades. In all of the excitement the night before she'd forgotten them and he was trying to ward off the sun waking her.

"Morning handsome," Felicity rasped sleep still in her voice as she took in the gorgeous sight of her naked lover.

"Morning," Oliver smiled walking back to the bed. "Sorry… I was trying to let you sleep."

"I know," Felicity answered rising up on her elbows before the blood rushing to her head stopped her. Her hand immediately moved to her head that suddenly throbbed.

When she opened her eyes again, Oliver was gone only to immediately reappear with a glass of water and bottle of aspirin.

"Thanks," Felicity said taking the pills he held out to her.

"Sure," Oliver moved the glass of water to the night side before climbing back into bed with her. Lazy Saturdays being a rare treat for them, Felicity immediately snuggled close and rested her forehead against his cool chest. 

They lay contently for several minutes in quiet as Oliver worked his fingers lazily through her hair massaging her scalp.

As the ache in Felicity’s head subsided she found her voice, "So… angry sex. That was new."

"Should I apologize?"

"No. I think I was angrier than you," Felicity said caressing a welt her nails had left on his skin. "My memory is a little hazy on the specifics but I’m pretty sure I taunted you.”

Felicity raised her head far enough to kiss his neck and lick Oliver’s earlobe before adding, “Besides, that was possibly the best sex of my life."

His grin of agreement was quickly replaced by a look of sincere worry as he rose to look at her clearly.

"Felicity… I'm sorry. This image thing has gotten totally out of hand… you have to know I hate it too. I don't want to be that guy." 

"Oliver…"

"No, let me finish. I just want to be the guy who gets to come home to you every night."

"Oliver… I want that too… Full disclosure?" Felicity began looking Oliver directly in the eyes from where she sat next to him. 

Oliver's slight head nod and the sincere look in his eyes made her continue.

"It's not the playboy persona that set off yesterday. It was Laurel."

Oliver shook his head completely confused.

"I know it's stupid. But part of me cringes every time I see you two together. And it's not your fault. It's my own insecurities, I guess. There's this voice inside of my head reminding me that you're this gorgeous billionaire working to save the city and I'm the daughter of a cocktail waitress who's a pit stop on your way back to this perfect life with Laurel Lance. Yesterday, those thoughts morphed into an irrational urge to self-destruct. Or at least get drunk and forget who I was for a while.”

"Fe-li-ci-ty…" Oliver whispered her name and grasped her chin in his fingers making her meet his eyes. "I'm not leaving you for anyone. Certainly not for Laurel. We didn't work even when we were two dumb kids high on first love. I cheated on her practically the week we became exclusive. It was a relationship built on perceptions and lies."

"So was ours…" Felicity couldn't help but mumble.

"No," Oliver corrected tightening his arms around her. "I could never lie to you for very long. You were the second person I brought into the mission. I trusted you from the beginning."

Felicity smiled and nonchalantly tried to wipe away the tears on her cheeks but Oliver beat her too it. She carefully laid her head back to his chest as she felt his fingers thread though her hair.

“So… what would you like to do today?” Oliver asked.

“Hmm…” Felicity deliberately moved her body against his and trailed her fingers down his chest to grip his penis in her hand. “Breakfast sounds good.”

“Uh… huh,” Oliver replied as all the blood in his body rushed to his groin. His hand caressed her shoulder blades as he responded fully to her touch. 

Just as their lips met in a soft kiss, Felicity pulled back and climbed out of the bed with a wicked smile saying, “I’ll make pancakes. You just relax. We have all day.”

Oliver lay back with a groan.


End file.
